A Perfect Ten
by Sneakoscope
Summary: The Gryffindor boys get into an interesting ratings game that involves some familiar females. Seamus is especially persistant, while Ron keeps quiet, until...Read and Review! R/H undertones.


A Perfect Ten

(a/n: This short story takes place in the trio's fifth year. Sorry, for any Seamus fans, but for this fic, I had to make him sort of a git. Sorry. R/H undertone. But of course, H/Her's are welcome to read and enjoy. So enjoy!)

Harry and Ron had just came back from Quidditch practice quite late. The twins, as co-captains, had them stay after practice to go over new strategy's and plays to get ready for the big match between Gryffindor and Slytherin the following week. Fred and George badgered Ron the most about the match, for it was his first Quidditch match as Gryffindor's newly appointed Keeper. 

As they got ready for bed in the fifth year boy's dormitory, Harry and Ron talked about the twins' grueling tactics. "They're absurd!" Ron exclaimed furiously. 

" You know they're putting the pressure all on me because I'm their brother."

Harry only slightly agreed with that comment. "Well, yeah, they are a bit hard on you. But then again, the Keeper's has a hell of a lot of responsibilities. You should of come to expect that." Harry said this very quietly, so he wouldn't upset Ron. But no luck.

" Of course I know I have responsibilities! You don't think I know that?" Ron was starting to look hysterical. Not too much unlike Hermione during exams week.

" C'mon Ron, you'll do fine. I don't want to give you a hard time. Cos of course, I'm just the lousy Seeker," Harry said, trying to sound cheerful. 

"Yep, that's right. You're a horrible Seeker. I wouldn't be surprised if my brother's brought in Neville as a reserve. He'd do well," said Ron, a grin forming on his face, ear to ear. 

They both glanced over at Neville, who was sleeping sound on his four-poster, and promptly burst out with laughter. 

A few moments later, Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas entered the dorm. Harry noticed that Seamus looked especially red in the face.

"That was very smooth of you. Bumping into her like it was an accident", Dean put on a mocking 

voice, imitating Seamus, " 'Oh, I'm so sorry, let me get those books for you.'"

"What's up?" said Ron curiously. Dean laughed but then straitened himself to answer. "Oh, our dear Seamus here practically ran into this Ravenclaw seventh year on the way up to the common room. Books flew everywhere. You should of seen her face, not too happy." Dean patted Seamus on the shoulder, trying, but failing to be sympathetic.

Seamus nudged away. "Nuh-uh. She said _she_ was sorry. _And _she said thank you when I kindly fetched her books. Aw, she was a definite 9."

Harry gave a snort when he saw the glazed look in Seamus' eyes. Dean, however, looked appalled. "An 8 ½…_maybe_."

" No way, a solid nine."

" Seamus, Katie Bell is a nine. Alicia Spinnet is a nine, _Angelina Johnson_ is a nine", Dean paused for effect here, " _NOT _that Ravenclaw girl."

Harry wasn't the only one who noticed how Dean emphasized Angelina Johnson. Seamus looked slightly defeated, but then brightened. " Fine, then. But too bad for _you_ Dean, Angelina Johnson is already taken." Seamus glanced over at Ron, and then turned back towards Dean. "By Fred Weasley, no less."

Harry decided to step in. "Besides, Dean, I thought you fancied that Lisa Turpin of Ravenclaw. You seemed taken with her enough to accompany her to the Yule Ball last year." 

At this last comment, Seamus gave out a hearty chuckle, " Ha! Too bad he was too busy staring at the Patil twins to even notice Lisa."

" 9 ½." They all said in unison, except Ron, who just rolled his eyes and shook his head. Seamus noticed this and frowned slightly. " Sorry, Ron. But French veelas don't count in this rating's game."

" That's _half _veela, by the way. And besides, Fleur Delacour never even crossed my mind," Ron said, staring at Seamus blankly. He then casually turned towards his dresser.

Behind Ron's back, Seamus exchanged a knowing look with Dean, and glanced over at Harry. Harry pretended not to notice the evil smirk twitching on the corners of Seamus' lips. Harry knew what could be coming. _Best not get involved, _Harry told himself. 

"Hey, Dean," Seamus started, trying to sound nonchalant, "How bout' that Eloise Midgen?"

Harry drew his eyebrows together. Why would Seamus bring up Eloise Midgen? What was he getting at?

Of course, Eloise Midgen wasn't the same Eloise Midgen everyone used to know. 

During the past summer holiday, Eloise had gotten one of those, "muggle nose jobs" to make her nose dead center. She also received an acne medication that had actually worked. So on this past September 1st, she definitely turned some heads getting onto the Hogwarts Express. All in all, she didn't look half bad.

" Now? Her now? Well, blimey…uh," Dean struggled for a number. Seamus chimed in, " An 8, I have to say." 

Harry and Dean both solemnly agreed. Ron, however, still faced his dresser, busy putting on his pajama top. Seamus had that same evil smirk growing on his lips, as he took a step towards Ron. 

"Hmmm…that really only leaves us with…" Seamus paused. Harry knew who he was going to say. And all that Harry could do was hold his breath.

"…Hermione Granger."

Harry immediately looked over at Ron. Although, he could not see his face, Harry could see Ron's ears had glowed a shade of pink. Seamus went on casually. " Now, last years' Yule Ball appearance must be taken into account, because 'wow' is all I can say."

Harry couldn't help but fully agree, and so did Dean, who was nodding ecstatically. 

"Too bad for little Neville though," Seamus looked over at Neville's bed in mock sadness, "Missing out on a 6 ½."

"What?!"

Shocked, everyone stared at Ron. He was now facing Seamus with his fists clenched by his sides. Harry saw a flicker of fear cross over Seamus' eyes, but then it quickly vanished. Seamus had actually begun to smile. "She's a 6 ½. Decent score."

Ron seemed to ignore this as he inched closer to Seamus. "You gave Eloise Midgen an 8, and Hermione a _6 ½_?" 

"Oh c'mon, Ron. A 6 ½ 's not a bad score at all. Is it not, Dean?" Seamus said, franticly looking over at Dean for support. Ron looked like he was about to implode.

__

Best not get involved, best not get involved, best not to-Oh hell!

"An 8 ½"

Everyone turned, staring at Harry. Ron, surprisingly, had a calm expression on his face, which to Harry, was very relieving. Dean's expression was a mixture of amusement and shock, while Seamus had that same evil smirk on the corner of his lips. That smirk was starting to become greatly annoying. 

Harry felt the need to explain himself, so he proceeded. "Remember, that's based solely on looks alone. Because I think we all know, _overall, _Hermione can be as beautiful as she wants. _She is, _of course. It's just…she's my best friend, and I think very highly of her. But, I just don't think of her in _that _way, you three know that."

"A nine"

Harry whirled around to see Neville sitting strait up in his bed.

"Have you been awake this whole-"

"Yes, Harry, I have been. And Ron, thanks for your vote of confidence in me for reserve seeker. Really appreciated," said Neville sarcastically.

"Oh, right…" Ron mumbled.

"Anyway, Hermione deserves a nine. And not just because she's pretty-"

" Well, you must think she's attractive. You _did_ ask her to the Ball, mind you," said Seamus, carelessly cutting Neville off. "Actually Seamus," Neville said, in that for-your-information tone, " I asked her because she's a great girl. Very kind and clever. Always one to help me with Potions, always there with that lending hand. I mean, how could I not give her a nine?"

Harry smiled at Neville admirably. He never knew Neville would ever have the guts to speak his mind about a girl like that. _Unlike some people,_ Harry thought.

"Well put, Neville," Seamus was first to say, yet with his voice dripping with sarcasm. 

"Would you stop being such a prat!"Ron said, glaring at Seamus ruefully.

Seamus narrowed his eyes at Ron. "So what about you Weasley? For the future Head Girl, what's your score?"

Ron turned his back and kept quiet.

"C'mon now. Spill your guts."

" I am not rating Hermione like a prize," said Ron sternly. Seamus didn't back down. "Ron, you know this is all just fun and games. So go ahead and _tell _us."

"No," Ron repeated.

Harry could tell that Seamus was now just pursuing this out of spite. 

"What, Ron. Afraid to tell us what horrible score you gave Hermione? What is it? A four? A three perhaps?"

"A three?" Ron turned to stare Seamus dead in the eye. A wicked smile was forming on Ron's face. " Seamus, dear friend. If any girl at Hogwarts is a three, It'd be none other than Lavender Brown."

Seamus looked absolutely shocked. More than shocked…

Harry knew Ron had pushed the right button at the right time. This was of course, of the fact that Lavender Brown was currently Seamus' girlfriend. 

" You- you…" Seamus started, but obviously too stunned to think of a comeback. " Oh, just keep your trap shut and go to bed," said Ron, turning to his own bed. 

" Don't tell me what to bloody do!" Seamus managed to say, but after Ron ignored him, he did exactly what he was told. 

Ten minutes after the whole ordeal, the lights were out, and all the boys were in bed. Harry just laid there in his bed, watching the ceiling. He could already hear Neville's snores by then. 

He turned over to see Ron's four-poster. The curtains were closed, so Harry couldn't see if Ron was awake or not. 

Harry sighed as couldn't help but wonder about what Ron's "score" would have been for Hermione. Yet no matter how much Harry could ponder this, there was no doubt in his mind that the score was considerably high. Harry smiled and slowly drifted off to sleep.

Unbeknownst to Harry, but Ron was awake, watching the same ceiling, thinking the same thoughts. 

Although, he wouldn't dare voice it now, Ron knew in his heart, like many other things, he would give Hermione Granger a perfect ten.


End file.
